Meet Me
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Another requested, smutty one shot. This one deals with sex in the bathroom at school. Gasp!


_This was a requested one shot for "Violate sex in the bathroom at school." This is set in present day. Violet and Tate have been dating for a while. Text messages are in **bold italics**. Okay, smut time. XD _

Violet was sitting in her history class, listening to the teacher drone on and on about some war. Her teacher was overzealous about the topic and kept jumping around the classroom, asking questions and writing on the multiple white boards. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her notebook. The only words written on the lined page were song lyrics and the name of her boyfriend. Tate. She wrote it in different scripts, seeing which one looked the best. She liked to turn the second T in his name upside down.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her bag which was resting against her calf. She leaned over and pulled it out of the bag, holding it under the flat top of the desk so that her teacher wouldn't notice. She smiled when she saw that the text was from Tate.

(Tate) _**Hey, beautiful.**_

Her smile grew wider. She loved when he called her that. She had never thought that she was beautiful before she met Tate, but he told her she was all of the time, whispering it in her ear while they were making love or screaming at the top of his lungs in the hallway.

(Violet) _**Hey, you. How's class?**_

(Tate) _**Fucking pointless. I don't know why you make me come to school.**_

Violet laughed inside her mind and shook her head slightly. It was a task to get Tate into the building every morning, but he always gave in because he would do anything that Violet asked.

(Violet)_** We just have to graduate, and then we can leave this place for good. You know that. **_

(Tate)_** Yea, I know. I just miss you.**_

(Violet)_** Awe, you can't spend a few hours away from me?**_

(Tate)_** Not when I can't get my mind off of you.**_

Violet felt her cheeks get warm as a blush crept up her neck.

(Violet)_** What are you thinking about?**_

(Tate)_** You really want to know?**_

(Violet)_** I want all the dirty details of what's going on in your mind right now ;)**_

She knew the text was going to start something that might get both of them in serious trouble, but she was bored and wanted to see how far she could push Tate at school. There was something very sexy about the risk of getting caught at school.

(Tate)_** Okay, if you want to play this game, I'm down. I'm thinking about the way your lips feel against mine and the noises you make when my hands caress your soft skin.**_

Violet's cheeks were bright red now as she read the text over and over again before replying.

(Violet)_** Oh? What's better, moaning or gasping?**_

(Tate)_** The best is when you call out my name and beg for more. **_

Violet laughed to herself again. She knew that Tate loved being in control.

(Violet)_** "Oh Tate! Mmm, please! More!" That about sum it up?**_

(Tate)_** You screaming that while my fingers pound into your wet pussy. You're so fucking wet, always. I keep hitting that spot that drives you wild, and your thighs quiver with anticipation.**_

Violet's eyes grew wide as she read over Tate's last text. Her breath caught in her throat. She felt a tingle in her core and crossed her legs to try and stop the throbbing. Tate could turn her on as easily as a flip of a switch. She didn't reply for a minute, and her phone buzzed.

(Tate)_** Did I turn you on, Vi? Are you crossing your legs because you're throbbing? Are you wet too?**_

Violet had no idea how Tate always knew what she was thinking. He knew exactly what to say or do to turn her into a wet mess.

(Violet)_** Tate… Maybe we should wait to finish this until after school.**_

_(Tate)** Oh no. You started this, and you can't leave me standing at attention, ready to go.**_

(Violet)_** You're hard?**_

(Tate)_** Painfully so. I need you, Violet. Now.**_

Violet looked up from her phone at her teacher. He was still ranting. She looked back down at the phone.

(Violet)_** Okay, well what do you have in mind?**_

(Tate)_** Guy's bathroom. I'll text you when the coast is clear.**_

"Ms. Harmon? Is my class getting in the way of your social life?" The teacher called her out in front of the entire class.

Violet shook her head and felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. "May I go to the restroom?"

The teacher sighed. "Well you weren't paying attention anyway so why not. Here, take the hall pass."

Violet got up and grabbed the pass before walking quickly out of the classroom and down the hallway, checking her phone to read the text saying that the bathroom was empty. She looked from right to left once she was standing in front of the bathroom to make sure no one saw her before opening to door and walking inside.

Tate was standing against the far wall. He looked up when he saw Violet walk in and smirked.

"This has to be quick." Violet said as she threw the hall pass on the ground and shimmied out of her underwear, thinking how happy she was that she wore a dress with no leggings today. She walked over to Tate and stuffed her underwear in one of the back pockets in his jeans.

"Perfect." Tate growled as he picked her up and carried her into one of the stalls, slamming her back against the cold tile wall. Violet's hands attacked his belt, working it open before yanking his jeans and boxer off his hips. She wrapped one of her hands around Tate's hard member, pushing it against her wet folds, while her other hand reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a condom, handing it to him.

"Tate, please." Violet whispered and held back a moan as his hips jerked at her begging.

"Shh… We wouldn't want someone to catch us." Tate whispered as his lips left red marks along Violet's neck. His hands unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto his hard length.

His hands tightened their hold on her hips as he pushed into her. Violet bit her lip to keep from crying out. Tate moved his lips over hers to muffle her moans. His thrusts were fast and deep, hitting Violet's favorite spot. Her legs tightened around his waist, pulling his hips closer to her so that they were hitting her clit with every thrust.

They both froze when the bathroom door creaked open. They looked at each other with shocked looks, trying to mentally decide what to do. Tate suddenly got a mischievous look in his eyes that made Violet shiver. His hand covered her mouth, and she looked at him confused until he started to slowly thrust into her again. Violet gasped, and Tate's hand muffled the noise. His other hand moved to his mouth, one finger covering his lips telling her to keep quiet.

Tate continued to move slowly inside of her while the other person was in the bathroom. Violet was digging her nails into Tate's should blades. She could feel her release building and was scared that she was going to cum loudly with the other person still in the room. She bit Tate's hand in the hopes that he would stop moving for a second. Tate gave her a look and continued to torture her with long, slow thrusts.

Finally the person left the room, and Tate started to pummel into Violet.

"Tate." Violet whispered harshly. Tate chuckled before kissing along her shoulder. She gasped loudly when his teeth sank into her skin. "Tate!"

Tate leaned back. "You bite me. I bite back." He growled before kissing her roughly, slamming her against the wall with every thrust.

Violet held on tightly to him as her climax shook through her body. She moaned into Tate's mouth as he came inside of her. He held her tightly to him as they both tried to steady their breathing. Violet looked into his black eyes and smiled.

"That was fun." She laughed and ran her fingers through his messy curls. "But we should get back to class."

Tate nodded and let go of her legs so that she could stand. They both adjusted their clothes, and Tate handed Violet her underwear.

"Thanks." She said as she slipped them back on before opening the bathroom stall and walking over to the mirror. She tried to make herself look less "sexed up", but that was going to be difficult. She had red marks all over her neck and collar bone. She shook her head and bent over to pick up the hall pass that she had thrown on the ground.

She gasped and stood up abruptly when she felt a pinch on her ass cheek. She turned around and gaped at Tate.

"Did you just pinch my ass?"

Tate smirked. "Such a nice ass…" He murmured as his hands moved to her hips and then down to cup her cheeks in his hands, squeezing.

Violet laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning up to kiss his lips.

"I love you." Tate whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too."

Tate smacked a hand against Violet's ass, and she laughed and pushed him away from her. "Oh, you're going to pay for that when we get home." She threatened him.

"Looking forward to it." He called out to her as she opened the bathroom door and left. She moved down the hallway, pulling her dress down a little and running her fingers over her bottom lip.

_I hope this tickled your fancy ;) Happy Saturday and Happy Evan is in Season 2 Day! _


End file.
